


Life's Challenges

by Beloved_nalla



Series: Life's Obstacles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, baby kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo fears for Thorin when they have to escape the elves and orcs in barrels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> This addition comes in between the second part of this series. I decided to write this part after I had already posted the fic. Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

“Bilbo, I can’t go in the barrels,” Thorin whispered as the others climbed inside of their own barrel.

“I’ll pad it as best I can, but we don’t have any other choice.”

Thorin was holding his middle protectively as Bilbo stuffed anything soft he could find into the last barrel for Thorin.

Bilbo kissed the dwarf king before releasing the dwarves into the river below the hatch. Once Bilbo had found his own way out he tried to reach Thorin’s barrel, but was unable to due to the fight that was currently taking place between the company and the orc pack.

Bilbo watched in horror as Thorin came close to injury several times. When they were finally out of the barrels after escaping the elves and orcs Bilbo ran to Thorin.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Bilbo checked the dwarf king over only finding some bruises and scratches.

“I’m alright, Bilbo.” Thorin said before gasping, bringing his hand to the baby bump.

“What is it?” Bilbo asked, his eyes widening.

“The baby kicked,” Thorin said. He grabbed Bilbo’s hand and brought it to his middle. There Bilbo felt tiny thumps from within Thorin’s abdomen. He smiled at the dwarf before their moment was interrupted.

“Bilbo?” Balin was looking at the two of them curiously.

“Yes?” Bilbo withdrew his hand.

“Is something amusing with our king’s middle?”

Bilbo shook his head. “Just checking him over to see what injuries there were.”

“I’m sure Thorin appreciates it, but he can withstand anything.” Balin moved away from them and tended to others while Bilbo gazed at Thorin.

“We have to be more careful about this,” Thorin whispered holding his middle. Bilbo nodded before they had another issue to deal with.


End file.
